kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiminy's Journal
Jiminy's Journals are journals written by Jiminy Cricket, containing information on Sora and the countless number of things he meets and discovers on his journeys through the Universe of Kingdom Hearts. It contains sections on the Heartless, other characters, story plots, notes on the worlds, mini-games, treasure chests opened, Trinity Marks (Kingdom Hearts), and hints of what to do next (Kingdom Hearts II). However, Jiminy's first journal is wiped clean at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and again at the end, with only one sentence left: "Thank Naminé." The Journal is the first object to become a character in the Kingdom Hearts series, first appearing in Kingdom Hearts coded. Because of the Journal being used as both a character and plot device in Kingdom Hearts coded, it is replaced in actual gameplay with the Debug Reports which holds all information collected within the game and statistics. According to Maleficent, the journal has a connection to the Book of Prophecies. Contents Jiminy's Journal has many contents, slightly differing between games. In general, each game's Journal includes entries on defeated Heartless and (in the case of Kingdom Hearts II) Nobodies. The entries feature a brief description of the Heartless, sometimes mentioning an attack of theirs or the main world that they appear in, and mentioning how many have been defeated. They all also include entries on the characters encountered over the course of the game; anybody that Sora meets is added, unless they are generic characters (such as Traverse Town's townsfolk). If the character added is from a Final Fantasy game or a Disney film, their first appearance is noted as well. ''Kingdom Hearts Jiminy's Journal in ''Kingdom Hearts has several top-level categories to further investigate. The categories include: *'Ansem's Report': documents the pages from Ansem's Reports for the player to read. *'Story': tells Sora's adventure world-by-world in story format, with the exclusion of the Destiny Islands, Traverse Town, and End of the World. *'Characters': provides character profiles and brief descriptions. **'Characters': general Kingdom Hearts characters such as Donald Duck or Sora, and characters from Final Fantasy. **'Characters II': all the world-specific Disney characters and the Summon characters. **'Heartless': all defeated Heartless. *'101 Dalmatians': checks off each of the 99 Puppies that Sora finds. *'Trinity Marks': numbers Sora's usage of Trinity Marks. *'Mini-Games': records Sora's records on mini-games. By pressing while investigating an entry, the player may view and rotate the concerning character or Heartless's trophy. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jiminy's Journal is wiped clean upon entering Castle Oblivion. The Journal in this game is like that in ''Kingdom Hearts, but in this game it splits into three main areas. *'Story': summarizes each world's storyline, as well as Sora's own story as he goes through Castle Oblivion. *'Card Index': separates the cards by types, such as Attack, Magic, Map, and Enemy. It gives a description of each card and what it does. *'Characters': gives brief descriptions of the game's characters. **'Characters I': main characters, Final Fantasy characters, summons, and appearing members of Organization XIII. **'Characters II': characters for each world Sora visits. **'Heartless': gives information about each Heartless. ''Reverse/Rebirth'' In Reverse/Rebirth, Riku holds a journal similar to that of Jiminy's Journal, known as the D Report.The "D" in "D Report" stands for "Darkness". ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, the Journal is altered and is now sorted much the same way as in Kingdom Hearts II. The sections are: *'Story': summarizes each world's storyline, as well as Sora's own story as he goes through Castle Oblivion. *'Characters': gives brief descriptions of the game's characters, organized by the world in which they appear in. *'Card Index': shows a graphical view of all collected cards of any type. *'Cards': separates the cards by types, such as Attack, Magic, Map, World, and Enemy. It gives a description of each card and what it does. *'Minigames': Displays quantitative records and data on Sora's performance in mini-games. ''Reverse/Rebirth'' The D Report now includes entries on Item and World Cards. ''Kingdom Hearts II Again, the Journal is wiped clean in ''Kingdom Hearts II, as all the memories of Castle Oblivion have been removed by Naminé. We begin with only one phrase: "Thank Naminé." And thus, Jiminy has to start writing on a new journal. The contents of the new Jiminy's Journal are separated by world. All world-specific characters may be viewed under "Characters" while viewing their world. For example, the player may choose Beast's Castle and then choose "Characters" if they want to view Beast's entry. The Characters screen is different than in the previous games. Instead of a list of characters, it shows a small square with a picture of the character, divided into related groups. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all have entries under every world (with the exception of 100 Acre Wood in which only Sora has an entry due to Donald and Goofy being absent in that world), with little difference in all world entries other than that of the Timeless River, Atlantica, Halloween Town, the Pride Land, and Space Paranoids. Any non-world specific characters, such as the Summon characters and discarded entries, such as that of a cloaked Organization XIII member after the real identity receives an article, or the defeated Heartless and Nobodies, appear under the "Jiminy" selection, symbolized by a picture of Jiminy. None of the enemies or characters which Roxas encounters during his week in the simulated Twilight Town are recorded in the journal when the player gains control of Sora, although the Twilight Thorn eventually appears in the journal after Sora enters the simulated Twilight Town. The main sections in Jiminy's Journal are: *'Ansem Reports': displays the Secret Ansem Reports. *'Character Files': displays brief character descriptions. *'The Heartless': displays information and tips on the breeds of Heartless. *'The Nobodies,': displays information and tips on the breeds of Nobodies. *'Treasures': tells how many treasures have been found in each world. *'Maps': shows world maps. *'Synthesis Notes': displays data on past items synthesized. *'Minigames': displays Sora's records on mini-games. *'Missions': displays missions available throughout the game. *'Combo Attacks': displays limits used and amount of hits each attack has. *'Character Links': displays characters in a grid-like format, in which their background tells about their alignment in the story. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix one more section was added, Puzzles. The most important part, however, is the Character Links section, which the portraits of the major characters are grouped in a page to show their relation, with heroes at the top while villains at the bottom. *Ansem and King Mickey are grouped on the upper left corner. *Naminé is on the upper right corner. *Donald Duck, Goofy, Riku, Sora, and Kairi are grouped at the top center. *Maleficent, Pete, Xehanort, and the Lingering Will (only in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) are in the lower left corner. *Finally, Organization XIII is arranged in rows of multiples of two, except Xemnas, for he is slightly under the middle right side. The colors of the squares containing the faces of the characters determine the characters' alignment: *'Blue' indicates that they are heroes. *'Green' indicates that they are friends. *'Yellow' could very well indicate that they are neutral characters. *'Red' indicates that they are enemies. *'Black' indicates that they are other characters. *'Grey' indicates that they are a member of Organization XIII. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, Jiminy's Journal has a much more important role in the storyline. After the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Jiminy is organizing his Journal in Disney Castle and comes across something that he did not write. A page says, "We must return to free them from their torment." (Changed to "Their hurting will be mended when you return and end it" in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded). He asks King Mickey what to make of it, but the King does not know, so he digitizes the contents of the Journal. The Data-Sora goes through the digitized contents of the Journal and tries to debug the data. It is unknown who "them" is referring to in the sentence or where this sentence came from. Soon after, a mysterious man clad in the Black Coat of Organization XIII appears and reveals himself to be a Data-Riku, who has been given possession of the Journal's memories. Data-Riku guides Data-Sora as he destroys the bugs in each of the worlds in the journal, but he is kidnapped by Pete and Maleficent, who infest him with Bug Blox. Data-Sora battles Data-Riku, and enters his data to free them of the Bug Blox. When the data in the Journal is completely debugged, Data-Sora loses his memories. After the loss of the Data-Sora's memories, Mickey finds him in Traverse Town and takes him to a data version of Castle Oblivion, where they meet and battle a Data-Roxas and eventually find a Data-Naminé, who tells them that the bugs were a side-effect of the real Naminé's tampering with Sora's memories in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and that she summoned them there to inform them that those connected to the real Sora's heart (the "them" in the message, namely Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Axel, Xion, and the real Naminé) are hurting and that Sora must venture out to save them from their individual fates. ''Kingdom Hearts III After Sora is sent the Gummiphone by Chip and Dale, Jiminy decides to write his journal entries inside of it. Trivia *Strangely, in ''Kingdom Hearts II, Jiminy's Journal has a category for the Nobodies even before they meet them for the first time, though it has no entries in it. References fr:Journal de Jiminy de:Jiminys Tagebuch Category:Gameplay Category:Items Category:Jiminy's Journal